


Well That Was Awkward

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Summary: I know you must have tons of prompts sent since you’re really popular, but I have this one and if maybe you like it then please write it when you can :) this was a life experience: Tony has always liked girls, since he was a natty boy. When he’s a college student that doesn’t change. He dates beautiful women and everyone knows him for being a playboy. Until he meets Peter. He makes Tony feel butterflies, but he’s got internalized homophobia bc of his father, so Tony has to fight his own demons.(Plus awkward sex square in my Starkerfestivalssummerbingo)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Well That Was Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Neither of them have ever had sex with men (or at all in Peter’s case) and so neither of them know what to do. It’s slightly angsty.

Tony Stark is a slut. Fact. Irrefutable, unmissable, obvious fact.

Tony has slept with hundreds of women, way more than anyone ever should sleep with, in his opinion.

He’s a play boy, a flirt, an easy lay.

For women.

Tony has never slept with a man before. Never held hands with one, never kissed one. He’s thought about it, sure, but never thought about acting on it.

Howard made _damn_ sure of that.

But here he is, a pretty little twink named Peter on his lap, wondering how he got here.

“I can’t! I just can’t Peter, I’m-I’m sorry.” Tony starts to push Peter away.

Peter twists his fingers into Tony’s hair. “You like me. You said you like me.”

Tony’s eyes flutter, and he nods tightly. “Yeah, I do-“

“And I like you. I know I’m younger than you, but-“

“That isn’t the problem, Pete…”

“Then what is?” Peter frowns heavily.

Tony bites his lip, before shaking his head and looking away. “I like guys. I like _you_. But I don’t know if I can have sex with a guy. I just—Howard made me… I don’t think I can do it without freaking out.”

Peter looks down, feeling a little dejected. But then he gasps and looks up, eyes twinkling with mistchief. “Give me your tie.”

Tony quirks a brow but does as he’s told. He trusts Peter…

Peter quickly unties it, before wrapping it around Tony’s eyes, tying it in the back. He falls off Tony’s lap, to his knees on the floor. “I’m not going to talk, okay? Just pretend I’m a girl.”

“Peter, that’s—that’s rude, in the least, and extremely awkward at bes, I mean, how-“

Peter grabs Tony’s dick, petting him through his pants.

Tony’s breath catches, and he fists the chair arms. “Honey…”

Peter slowly pulls Tony out of his pants, giving little kitten licks to the tip.

Tony groans softly, relaxing a bit. This is familiar. It still feels awful, actively pretending that Peter is someone else, but…

Peter inexpertly takes Tony into his mouth, awkwardly bobbing his head up and down.

Tony grits his teeth. It’s _awful_. Peter’s lips are too loose, there’s too much teeth, and the bobbing is just—strange. It isn’t up and down, it’s almost diagonal.

“Kid, I don’t think this is going to work…”

Peter pulls off and jerks Tony’s cock instead, licking at the head. He knows how to do this much; it’s hard to mess this part up.

“Peter…”

Peter huffs in annoyance. “Tony, I’m trying here! Meet me halfway, don’t you want me?”

“Yeah, you, not some imaginary chick who gives _seriously_ bad head. Sorry, that was mean.”

Peter pouts and then stands, pulling Tony’s tie back off. “I’ve never done any of this before either…

Tony looks away, sighing sadly. “Peter…”

Peter pulls away, scratching the back of his head. He waits for Tony to finish, but when he doesn’t, he just grabs his stuff and starts to leave, fighting away the tears. “Sorry I’m bad,” Peter says over his shoulder before hopping onto the elevator.

“Peter…” tony sighs as Peter leaves anyway, putting his head in his hands. “I’m a fucking idiot and I hate myself,” he says to the room as a whole.

~

Peter spends the entire night looking up tips on how to be good at sex; he doesn’t want to go through that embarrassment ever again.

“Tony?” Peter walks into Tony’s lab, all prepared and ready this time.

Tony’s head snaps up, and his eyes go wide. He didn’t think Peter would be bad so soon… or at all, honestly. “Hey…”

Peter bites his lip. “I… can we try again, please? I… I brought a few different things we could try.”

“What… what do you mean?” Tony sighs heavily. He doesn’t like the sound of that.

Peter pauses mid breath, lower lip starting to tremble. “Well, I mean… I just thought…”

“You thought what?” Tony prompts. He’s trying to be patient, he really really is. But he isn’t a very patient guy, and the more Peter talks the more awkward it gets and Tony isn’t good with awkward.

Peter puts on a fake smile, forcing a fake laugh. “Nothing, it was stupid. I was stupid.” He tightens his hand around the strap on his pack, pushing it up his shoulder some more. “I’ll um… I’ll go now.” He turns on his heel, glaring at the ground as he steps.

_Duh, Parker! Why the absolute hell would he want to try again after kicking you out for giving the worst head he’s ever gotten?_

Peter feels his cheeks burning, and tears threaten to fall down his face; but he refuses to embarrass himself any further in front of his… ex-mentor? Almost-fling? God…

“No, Peter, wait!” Tony grabs Peter’s wrist desperate not to let the boy leave again. “What’s wrong?”

Peter hunches his shoulders, but doesn’t pull away. “I just…I assumed that we would try again but…That was dumb. I get it.”

“No, Peter-“ Tony huffs in irritability. Why is he so useless at this stupid feelings crap? “I just—I like you, okay? A lot. And I’m not used to failing so I—didn’t react very well yesterday, I said stuff I shouldn’t have, I did stuff I shouldn’t have…I want to try again too, I’m just—I don’t want to fail again.” He lets out a shaky breath.

Peter turns around, tears in his eyes he refuses to let shed. “You… _you_ failed?”

Tony laughs hysterically, pulling Peter’s back pack off. “I made you think you had to blind fold me in order to… and look, you brought a pocket pussy and girl clothes and a—is that a wig? Listen, normal people don’t need to pretend they’re having sex with someone else in order to enjoy it! That’s rude and hurtful, and implies I don’t find you hot as fuck—which i do! So… yeah, I failed. At… being normal, at being able to have real sex without making you feel bad, at not having internalized homophobia or whatever those soft sciences are calling it these days.”

Peter stares, dumbfounded. “I thought you kicked me out because I gave bad head?”

Tony snorts, covering his face. “How would you get better if I just kicked you out and didn’t teach you? Peter… I really really _really_ like you. You’re hot, and you’re cute, and you’re a nerd which I love and you’re extremely smart which I love even more and you’re a super hero, which means you won’t leave me because I’m Ironman—hopefully. I don’t want you to be a girl, or someone else, and I definitely don’t want you to think you have to be invisible and silent for us to have sex…”

Peter sniffles and kisses Tony softly. “Then Let’s try again…”


End file.
